la promesa final
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: es la cancion de marmalade boy... es muy triste, pero prometo que voy en otro capitulo arreglar todo, por que no soporto la idea de q inu se valla con la muerta.! pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Este songfic va a ser muy triste, así que es para los masoquistas... pero de todos modos va a tener un final feliz pero en otro capitulo.

Y también les quería decir que la canción de la que la saque es la promesa final de Jessica Toledo. Es la canción de marmalade boy cuando por ej. nacham se va y deja sola a la meiko en la estación de trenes(espero que me hallan entendido.)

Bueno aquí va ojala les guste! O si no òó me voy a enojar ajajaaj es broma! voy a llorar como una magdalena ToT

Ok no los aburro mas, aquí esta ...

(aviso: todo esta según el punto de vista de Kagome)

**La promesa final**.

No podía creer que todo esto fuera real. Cuando al fin estaba creyendo que todo si podía ser entre Inuyasha y ella, tenia que aparecer Kikio. Cuando al fin estaban empezando a ser felices, ella e Inuyasha, ella aparece y lo arruina.

Kikio le dijo que se irian mañana. Se iria su amado inuyasha junto a kikio.

Al otro dia.-.-...--.-..--.

**Dices adiós, hay tanto dolor.**

Te veo y noto que tu también sufres por separarnos.

**Quédate aquí, no te vallas de mí.**

Tú ves mis ojos y ves mi desolación.

**Nunca más compartiremos juntos algo así. Quiero estar contigo un poco más.**

También puedes ver como te ruego que no me abandones.

**Tu mano amor, no quiero hoy soltar, por que yo sé, no la tendré otra vez...**

Te había tomado la mano cuando íbamos caminando juntos a tu destino... el árbol sagrado.

**Creo que, cerrando mis ojos tú no te iras, y estarás por siempre junto a mí...**

No debo cerrarlos, debo ser valiete aunque me duela.

**A pesar de que al decirme adios, estas rompiendo mi corazon, tratare de no llorar mientras estes aquí. **

Sé que no soportas verme llorar, asi que no lo haré.

**¿Cómo podré calmar este dolor que hay en mí?**

**Obligando a mí corazón, a dejar de amarte y verte partir. **

**No puedo hablar, y hay tanto que decir. Mi corazón no para de llorar. **

Ya hemos llegado. Estamos a un par de metros del árbol. Parece que hasta aquí quieres que te acompañe.

**No puedo tratar de retenerte un poco mas, por que sé debo dejarte ir.**

**Por ultima vez tu rostro mirare, y escuchare tu voz cerca de mí.**

Trato de concentrarme en lo que me dices, pero no puedo, solo escucho tu dulce voz y miro tus ojos, para no olvidarlos nunca.

**El dolor, de este recuerdo pronto se ira. Mas tu amor, nunca pasará!**

**Sin mirar atrás dijiste "adiós, ya nos volveremos a ver." **

**Fuerza da a mi vida esta promesa final.**

**Estos mismos sueños nunca podré vivir, si tu no estas junto a mí¿como poder detener el tiempo justo aquí?**

NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES! Grita mi corazón. Pero sé que tú tampoco lo querias dejar.

**Las lagrimas corren ahora en mi piel, ya que tú no me puedes ver.**

Cumplí, y no deje que me vieras llorando.

**El valor se va en mi vida, hoy junto a ti.**

¿el valor¿Mis sueños? Te los llevaste junto a ti.

**Ahora, paso a paso te alejas de mí y yo nada puedo hacer, espero que sepas ¡yo siempre te amaré!**

_Te prometo, que siempre te estaré esperando, a que vuelvas junto a mí. SIEMPRE!._

_**FIN**._

ToT lloré mucho haciendolo! Buabuabuabaua!ToT me dio pena, siempre me he imaginado que si inuyasha se llegase a ir con la maldita kikio (otro yo:maldita!perr,cl, que te keria llevar a inu... pero inu es mio asi que no te lo vas a llevaR! No te voi a dejar!)

Me lo imagino asi... es muy triste... onda en mi cabeza... veo a la Kagome apoyada en un árbol, llorando y a inuyasha de espaldas alejandose lentamente y todo en una tarde con el cielo naranjo y sin ningun sonido...

Buuaaa! Mamá por que me dejaste escribir esto!(mama de piri-chan: por que tu me amarraste y gritaste que era tu computador!)ups, sorry mami.

Bueno no olviden que luego viene el sig cap. En donde una gran sorpresa los espera!

Dejen reviws y diganme que les parecio, para saber si esta muy mal o no... este es mi segundo fic... vean el otro se llama si tu no me quieres, entonces...

Vale que esten bien!

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	2. Desde Mi Cielo

Bueno, creo que me demoré más de lo que pensé en dar una actualización a este fic. Pero quería seguir el fic con una canción... y hasta hoy (día domingo 23 de abril) no había escuchado una canción que me dejara impresionada y precisamente es la canción que estaba esperando en el fondo de mi corazón.

Bueno, aquí está. Parte con Kagome después de que Inuyasha se fue y ella quedó en el suelo.

Con pesadez cayó el frágil cuerpo de Kagome en el piso, un frío vacío se apoderaba de su corazón y las gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos, mojando la seca tierra que había en sus rodillas. Un grito desgarrador fragmentaba su corazón, al sentirlo alejarse de su lado, al ver que la silueta había desaparecido tras el ocaso naranjo y algunos árboles frondosos.

. Inuyasha... ¿por qué tenías que hacer esa promesa? –susurraba sujetándose con dolor el pecho, tratando de arrancar de su interior el corazón que sangraba del dolor. Un estremecimiento aún más fuerte la embargo, al sentir junto a su pecho un trozo de papel. Con cuidado, se secó las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro congestionado. Pero sin lograr reprimirlo muchas más gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron con dolor de sus ojos al terminar de leerla.

"_Querida Kagome: _

_Para cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré muerto, y aunque sé que te cueste creerlo, si pudiera haría todo para estar junto a ti, acompañándote. Nunca fui muy apegado a la religión por más que lo haya intentado el monje pervertido que tenemos de amigo, o la anciana Kaede. Pero sé que desde el lugar en que me encuentre en este momento mis únicos deseos serán estar en tu compañía. Sé que te duele tanto como me duele a mí estar lejos de ti, pero te pido que solo me esperes, por que lo que yo siento por ti, es en verdad eterno, y tal vez en algún lugar lograremos estar juntos y en paz. Te pido que seas feliz como un último deseo para este pobre hanyou que lo único que hace es amarte, aún después de muerto. Sé que te va a costar, pero creo y tengo fe en que te dejé algo que pueda servirte de consuelo, sé que te gustan y espero que seas feliz, por que te cuidaré desde donde estés y te seguiré protegiendo, como siempre lo he hecho._

_Con tanto amor como no te imaginas._

_Inuyasha." _

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;..;; flash Back;.;.;.;.;;.;.;.;.;;.;.;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

. Inuyasha, no crees que este lugar es como un paraíso –susurró Kagome, mientras veían un lago que por el borde tenía pequeñas flores de loto de color violeta, y una blanca arena por unos metros, para luego haber un verde pasto lleno de pequeñas margaritas.

. Es un paraíso, pero solo por que estoy contigo –susurró junto al oído de Kagome, quien se coloreó hasta el pelo, pues aunque ya tenía una relación "formal" con Inuyasha esas cosas siempre le daban un escalofrío especial. –te amo, te amo como no sabes Kagome.

. Yo también Inuyasha. –respondió Kagome, volteando dentro del abrazo de Inuyasha, quedando frente a él. –tú tampoco sabes cuanto te amo. –susurró antes de terminar fundiéndose en un suave beso.

Ahora que está todo en silencio 

**Y que la calma me besa el corazón**

**Os quiero decir adiós.**

**Por que ha llegado la hora **

**De que andéis el camino ya sin mí.**

**¡Hay tanto por lo que vivir!**

Con cuidado sujeto sus manos por el cuello de Inuyasha, sentía que el corazón se le iba a arrancar del corazón. Una pena se acercaba, pero mientras pudiera iba a estar todo lo que quisiera con su hanyou. Sentía como Inuyasha tiraba de su labio inferior, logrando arrancarle un suave suspiro. Con sus manos acariciaba el suave cuello de Inuyasha, sintiendo como los pelitos se erizaban al contacto. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, jamás se arrepentiría.

**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,**

**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír.**

**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**

**Y sólo el viento sabe**

**Lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

. Inuyasha –susurró en un suspiro manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro algo sonrojado tenía embelesado a Inuyasha, que lo único que quería era que esa imagen quedara grabada para siempre en su memoria. Con lentitud abrió los ojos, rebelándole al hanyou sus lagunas chocolates. –por favor déjame...

. Shhh – la silenció el hanyou. Se había dado cuenta desde el momento en que la besó de lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven. –sé que es lo que quieres, somos una pareja y puedo sentir lo que tú sientes. –y con suavidad la volvió a besar, con un poco más de pasión.

Hay tantas cosas 

**Que nunca te dije en vida,**

**Que eres todo cuanto amo,**

**Y que ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**

**Te cuidaré desde aquí!**

El beso aumentaba por momentos su pasión, ahogando a los jóvenes amantes. Suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Kagome. Las manos de Inuyasha recorrían a tientas la suave piel de los brazos de Kagome, hasta llegar a sus hombros. Con cuidado retiró la negra cabellera, dejando el paso libre a su cuello, llenando de su aroma la nariz de Inuyasha.

. Kagome... tu aroma es tan embriagador, tan dulce –susurraba mientras depositaba húmedos besos desde su cuello hasta donde permitía la polera del uniforme.

**Sé que la culpa os acosa,**

**Y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más"**

**No hay nada que reprochar.**

. Inuyasha –suspiró con suavidad Kagome. Las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaban por la espalda de Kagome, trazando círculos, hasta llegar al borde de la polera. Mirando de nuevo el rostro de Kagome, supo que nunca había amado tanto a nadie. Con lentitud asfixiante introdujo una de sus manos por su espalda, acariciando la tersa piel de su mujer. Una sensación de calor se apodero del vientre de Kagome, nunca había sentido algo así. Su lengua sentía la dulzura de la boca de Inuyasha, mientras que su espalda sentía el calor de las manos de su amor.

Ya no hay demonios 

**En el fondo del cristal, y sólo bebo**

**Todos los besos que no te di.**

. Inuyasha –los suspiros se agolpaban en su garganta, sin poderlos liberar. Mientras que con una mano acariciaba la espalda de Kagome con la otra recorría la suavidad del vientre. Separándose un poco de ella, la miró directo a las orbes chocolates, como pidiendo una autorización, siendo lo único que recibió un suave beso en los labios. Con cuidado tomó los bordes de la blanca polera sacándola por completo, y observando e idolatrando cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Kagome. Tomando suavemente las manos de Kagome las llevó al borde de su propio haori.

**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**

**Y sólo el viento sabe**

**Lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

Con manos temblorosas acaricio todo el borde de la ropa de Inuyasha, haciendo una lenta tortura a los sentidos de Inuyasha. Lentamente metió una de sus manos por entre la ropa y despacio la fue retirando, observando atentamente cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Al retirarla por completo, no pudo sentir más que una necesidad de sentir esa piel contra la suya, sentir la aspereza del cuerpo de Inuyasha, cada una de las marcas de heridas que tenía en su torso y en todo su cuerpo.

Los labios se volvieron a juntar esta vez con más urgencia que la vez anterior, sintiendo como un fuego empezaba recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta estaba ya tendida en el suelo, sobre el haori de Inuyasha, y él sobre ella, observando fijamente por completo su figura.

Hay tantas cosas 

**Que nunca te dije en vida,**

**Que eres todo cuanto amo,**

**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**

**Te cuidaré desde aquí!**

Quiso decir algo sobre lo que sentía en ese momento al verla así, por él, y para él. Pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Con cuidado saco una de sus garras, y la empezó a deslizar desde el cuello, recorriendo parte de los hombros, bajando al pecho, y lentamente acariciando uno de los senos de la muchacha, sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Con la otra mano rompió el broche del brassier, dejando libre de ataduras los pechos de Kagome. Al retirarlo, no pudo evitar la necesidad de acariciarlos, y con ambas manos los tomo, sintiendo como se erectaban al tacto de sus manos.

. Inuyasha –un gemido escapo de la boca de Kagome. Acomodándose entre las piernas de Kagome, empezó a lamer el vientre de su mujer, sintiendo como con cada lamida la respiración de Kagome y los gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. Hasta lograr llegar a las cimas del pecho de la joven. Con suaves lamidas acariciaba un pecho, succionando y logrando que Kagome gimiera cada vez más su nombre. Alargando la tortura empezó a bajar, llegando al borde de la falda. Con una garra la rajo por el borde, y de paso la ropa interior, permitiendo que todo el aroma de su mujer inundara su nariz. No pudo evitar lamer lentamente la ingle, acercándose al punto de donde brotaba todo el aroma que lo volvía loco.

. Inuyasha... ohh... por favor... –Kagome ya no sabía ni lo que pedía. Sus piernas se separaban dejando a Inuyasha todo el espacio que quisiera. Aprovechando lo que se le daba empezó a lamer ese lugar que tanto quería sentir. Lamía y succionaba cada vez más rápido, en un intento loco por tratar de abarcar todo lo que pudiera. Sentía como el aroma incrementaba, dando a entender que no faltaba mucho para que Kagome llegara al límite. Con su propia lengua le hacía el amor a Kagome, y al sentir como su mujer empezaba a convulsionar producto del placer, se sintió enormemente feliz de que su mujer estuviera así por él.

Al sentir que la respiración de Kagome se hacía un poco más tranquila y recuperaba su curso normal se acerco a ella, en busca de ese hermoso rostro que tanto adoraba.

. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así –suspiró Kagome, mostrándole a Inuyasha como sus manos tiritaban aún de la emoción.

. Sí, lo sé, y créeme que yo nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida como lo estoy en este momento.

**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí,**

**Y muero otra vez si lloráis.**

**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,**

**Y soy feliz.**

Con cuidado volvió a besar los suaves y rojos labios de su mujer. Kagome en un intento de devolverle todo el placer que le había dado empezó a acariciar de la misma forma que él, su pecho. Con sus finos dedos, acariciaba la áspera piel del hanyou. Al bajar se encontró con el borde de los pantalones rojos de Inuyasha, con algo de dificultad logró desanudar por completo el nudo, y con ayuda de Inuyasha.

Al ver por completo la virilidad de Inuyasha su rostro se tiño de un profundo rojo, corriendo el rostro para evitar mirarlo. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de hanyou al ver la inocente reacción de su mujer. Con cuidado tomó una de las manos de ella, y la colocó sobre su extensión. Kagome no pudo evitar volver a mirar lo que tenía entre sus dedos, era tan suave, y con lentitud la recorrió, acariciando por completo cada uno de los centímetros de piel. Un suave ronroneo arrancó de la garganta de Inuyasha. No logrando controlarse más, la volvió a tender en el suelo. Y colocándose entre las suaves piernas de Kagome, la miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Con su mismo miembro empezó a acariciarla como lo había hacho antes con su lengua, notando de inmediato el cambio en el aroma. Al sentir que ya estaba lista para recibirlo, entro lentamente, apreciando como se cernía la entrada de Kagome sobre él mismo. Pudo darse cuenta de que estaba junto a la virginidad de Kagome, así que lentamente empezó a lamer cada uno de los pechos, logrando que se relajara aún más, haciendo que apenas sintiera cuando la terminó de penetrar. Con lentitud empezó cada una de las embestidas y al darse cuenta de que Kagome también participaba de los movimientos la poca conciencia que tenía se esfumó de su mente, no preocupándose en nada más que la mujer que lo poseía y la que él mismo poseía.

Una sensación quemante se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como su sangre parecía mas pesada que la lava. Un gemido ronco escapo de su garganta y en un acto instintivo enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Kagome, marcándola como su mujer ante todos y cada uno de los demonios que existieran. Por nueva cuenta las convulsiones se apoderaron del cuerpo de Kagome, llevándola hasta un punto en que todo era paz. Con el cuerpo pesado Inuyasha terminó por irse y quedarse recostado sobre el pecho de Kagome sintiendo ambos corazones agitados.

. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora –susurró luego de unos minutos Inuyasha.

. Yo tampoco, no sabes como te amo. –dijo, abrazando con fuerza la cabeza de Inuyasha que estaba sobre su pecho.

. Yo también te amo... como nadie lo puede entender. –dijo enterrando su cabeza entre el cuello. Su mirada miró la marca roja que había sobre el cuello de su, ahora verdadera, mujer. - ¿te dolió? –preguntó algo preocupado Inuyasha.

. En realidad no, de hecho se sintió... electrificante –dijo riendo un poco al sentir las lamidas sobre su cuello.

. Nunca olvides que te amo –le dijo de pronto serio Inuyasha. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome.

. Y tú tampoco lo olvides. –susurró abrazándolo con fuerza.

;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. Fin flash back; .;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

. Demonios Inuyasha, ¿por qué tenía que pasar todo esto, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer Kikio? – y un llanto aún más amargo empezó a agitar el delicado cuerpo de Kagome. Al tomar y releer la carta que Inuyasha le dejó, no pudo entender "_tengo fe en que te dejé algo que pueda servirte de consuelo, sé que te gustan y espero que seas feliz_" ¿qué quería decir con todo esto? La pregunta rebotaba en la mente de Kagome.

Hasta hace tres días que había tenido el día más feliz de su vida, para que al siguiente su mundo se derrumbara por completo.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;Flash Back.;.;.;.;..;.;.;..;;.;.;;...;;..;.;;.;

Sentía un suave cosquilleo en su mano, la que estaba unida a la de Inuyasha. Una suave sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de ambos. Iban rumbo a la aldea de Kaede. Desde que el día anterior habían hecho carne su amor, estaban siempre juntos. Y luminosas sonrisas alegraban cuanto había a su alrededor. Parecía algo sagrado.

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, y siempre está el mal presente, que busca empañar la alegría de los vivos.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Kagome. Inuyasha preocupado la quedó mirando.

. ¿Qué pasa Kagome, ¿se acerca alguien?

. Es la presencia de Kikio –susurró con algo de temor. Sabía que Inuyasha la amaba, pero también estaba Kikio, y ahora que Naraku había muerto finalmente, Kikio quería lo que creía suyo.

. ¿Estás segura? –pero en ese momento se quedó en silencio al ver una de las famosas serpientes caza almas de la ex viva. Con temor Kagome observó los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Una sombra de pesar marcaba el hermoso rostro. Sujetando con más fuerza el camino emprendió el camino junto a Kagome en dirección a Kikio.

. Valla Inuyasha... trajiste a tu mujer junto a mí, para decir tus últimas palabras. –dijo con voz clara Kikio. Estaba sentada sobre una de las ramas de un gran árbol, dando un espectáculo algo terrorífico, rodeada de todas esas almas junto a ella.

. Kikio, tú sabes que yo ya no te pertenezco, esa promesa no puede valer ahora que tengo mi propia familia, que tengo a alguien más importante que tú que cuidar. –dijo apretando con más fuerza la mano de Kagome.

. Te creo, pero si eso hubiera sido antes de pelea contra Naraku, quizás te hubiera dejado quedar aquí con ella, pero no –dijo con frialdad – nunca tuviste el valor, fuiste un cobarde, y ahora pagaras por ello.

. No! Kikio, te lo pido, por favor deja a Inuyasha –rogó Kagome con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Con cuidado Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome cobijándola entre sus brazos.

. No me voy a ir contigo, de ninguna forma. Kagome es mi mujer, y debo estar con ella! –Kikio se quedó en silencio penetrante al ver el rechazo de Inuyasha. Cerro sus ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

. Inuyasha... siente el aroma de tu mujer. –lentamente Inuyasha acercó su nariz al cuello de Kagome. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Kagome lo miró extrañada, sin entender nada. – ¿te das cuenta? Si tú no cumples tu promesa, yo puedo reclamar con justa razón que se me entregue a cambio de tu vida.

. ¿Qué se le entregue qué? –preguntó cada vez más perdida Kagome. con aprehensión miró los ojos dorados, pero un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la muerte en los ojos de Inuyasha.

. Está bien Kikio. Me voy a ir contigo al lugar que tú quieras ir.- susurró abrazando a Kagome para que no viera sus lágrimas. – mañana nos vemos en el árbol sagrado. –murmuró dándose vuelta.

;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;. fin flash Back;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

. anoche te acompañé en el dolor, y créeme que si no hubiera sido por que te lo prometí, ahora ya estaría muerta... por ti voy a resistir, esperando pacientemente a que nos volvamos a encontrar.

El viento arrastró las tristes palabras, dejando alejarse.

Emprendió de vuelta el camino a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Miroku, Sango y Shippou se habían marchado hace una semana. Sango sufrió mucho con la muerte de su hermano Kohaku, pero Miroku la estaba acompañando.

Aún no entendía como podía seguir caminando, seguir respirando si en el fondo estaba desgarrada. ¿qué fuerza la impulsaba a seguir viviendo?

**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar.**

**Nunca me olvides,**

**Me tengo que marchar.**

**Pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte,**

**y solo el viento sabe**

**lo que has sufrido por amarme.**

. Kagome –la fuerte voz de Kouga la hizo girarse, y mirarlo como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese visto. -¿Donde está el chucho? Veo que al fin fue lo suficientemente valiente y se atrevió a declararse. –el rostro de Kagome estaba pasmado. ¿Cómo Kouga sabía lo de ella e Inuyasha, sobre todo ahora que su hanyou estaba muerto? –no puedo creer que sea capaz de dejarte sola en estos momentos, pero él es un hanyou... quizás no se dio cuenta, ven vamos, ahora que Ayame anda por las misma, no la dejo sola, pero te sentí y quise saber como andabas. –con rapidez tomó la mano de Kagome y empezó a olfatear el aire, buscando el aroma de Inuyasha, caminando hacía el lugar de donde venía Kagome.

Gruesas lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en los ojos de Kagome, y sin poder evitarlo se quedó sentada en el suelo.

. Kagome ¿estás bien? –la preocupación se reflejo en los ojos celestes. –¿te duele algo?

. No... –susurró a duras penas, controlando su llanto.

. no me digas que ese chucho se aprovecho de ti, es que yo lo mató y le cortó sus cosas para que nunca más deje a una mujer embarazada. –los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con sorpresa, y las palabras de Inuyasha volvieron a su mente. "_tengo fe en que te dejé algo que pueda servirte de consuelo, sé que te gustan y espero que seas feliz_"

Hay tantas cosas 

**que nunca te dije en vida,**

**que eres todo cuanto amo,**

**y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti,**

**te cuidaré desde aquí.**

**Desde mi cielo os arroparé en la noche,**

**Y os acunaré en los sueños,**

**Y espantaré todos los miedos.**

. No puedo estar embarazada –murmuraba Kagome. -¡NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADA! –gritó llorando entre los brazos de Kouga.

. Ese maldito se aprovecho de ti, no lo puedo creer. Lo voy a ir a buscar, no puede hacer esto. ¡NO SE LO PERMITO! –gritó poniéndose de pie apresuradamente.

. Kouga... no, a él no lo podrás encontrar aunque quieras. –una mirada extrañada se formó en el rostro del lobo. –Inuyasha tuvo que irse al infierno con Kikio, por que... por que él se sacrificó por mí. –ahora todo encajaba en su mente. Eso fue lo que Inuyasha olfateó, y lo que Kikio quería a cambió por la vida de Inuyasha.

. ¿Cómo que se sacrificó?... No me digas que la muerta se dio cuenta y lo chantajeo con eso. –Kouga desde hace algún tiempo estaba enterado de toda la relación entre Inuyasha y las dos sacerdotisas.

. Eso parece. –y una densa sombra se tiñó sobre su corazón. Ahora estaba sola, con un hijo del hombre que más ha amado, y que se sacrificó por los dos.

**Desde mi cielo os esperaré escribiendo,**

**No estoy sólo pues me cuidan**

**La Libertad y la Esperanza.**

"Yo nunca os olvidaré" 

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. continuará.;.;...;.;..;.;.;.;.;.

Que horror... pobre Kagome, ahora está sola con un hijo, y sabe que Inuyasha se sacrificó por ellos dos...

No sé si el lemon habrá sido muy bueno, y es que estoy algo retirada de eso... hace bastante que no escribía una de esas imágenes... espero que me digan si estuvo bueno o no...

La canción es de Mago de öz, y se llama Desde mi Cielo. Mi hermana me dijo... "_está es la canción más triste, me la imagino para un rukawa Hana" _y yo no pesqué, me dijo que la escuchara y cuando la empiezo a escuchar casi me pongo a llorar... las lágrimas estaban en mis ojos... _"sorry, pero esa es la que buscaba, ES la canción de La promesa final"_ la imprimió y empece a escribir de inmediato. Creo que va a ser un capitulo más y si lo piden un epílogo.

Bueno, espero sus rw, ya que no les cuesta nada...

Besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


End file.
